left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hard Rain
Source, please. Strong I http://gnn.gamer.com.tw/4/39834.html Existence I googled it and after reading some steam forums I can confirm i think this is real Thanks for the upload man, same with Dead Center Wondercheese 12:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Editing and here too. Somebody, please, do something from the following tasks: 1: Add it to the teamplate, remember - it is the fourth campaign, and takes place AFTER swamp fever, not BEFORE dark carnival. 2: Remake the page itself, to a bit more canonic look. 3: And put it's name everywhere where just "fourth campaign" was. actually, i am capable of doing the third part, but, still, my lack of skill does not allow me to do 1 and 2. WardenerNL Oct 10, 17:03 Uncommon Common Just for giggles, ideas on possible Uncommon Common? TheCreaturenator16 19:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) It looks pretty industrial, so perhaps a worker contaminated with radioactive material that like distorts vision or something. But that depends on what type of envioronment Hard Rain is, instead of a nuclear plant it might be a toy manufacturing company Wondercheese 21:11, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Maybe if an infected worker got contaminated with radioactive material, and touched, say for example a lead pipe and its hand merged with it causing him to have one hand and one lead pipe for a hand.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 21:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I think that's running along the lines of the Haggard/Spiker/that SI that was just a rumor Wondercheese 22:03, October 10, 2009 (UTC) It does sort of resemble the Haggards appearence.But the haggard would be cataloged in the Special infected.--[Optimus467♠♣[☺—←→]] 22:07, October 10, 2009 (UTC) That is possible, but if alot of the level is in water, maybe there will be a swimmer infected, although that might be to close to the mudmen it would definetly be interesting --Just Some Guy720 22:15, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Or, maybe, an acid infected! Like, if it hit you, you would continue to take minor damage for a short while? TheCreaturenator16 05:04, October 11, 2009 (UTC) What ive seen in the footages, there's a infected that looks like a wooker but i dont know his abilities. Aratinga A.Ѭ, 13:48, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Footage http://www.revioo.com/news/l4d-left-dead2-n13174.html - Footage of hard rain. Strong I Is this good enough quality to put on the main page? Wondercheese 11:22, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Quality sucks, and player too, and most of the video is dark carnival. WardenerNL 15:32, Oct 09, 2009 Brand Spankin' New Video! http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/left4dead2/videos.html?filter=most_recent - GOOD footage of Hard Rain from Gamespot. Enjoy! MoltenPanther 11:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Wow, looks a lot like Swamp Fever--Donuthead7310 03:01, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Chapters Well to found out the chapters name, see the left 4 dead 2 videos in gamespot. Have fun. Aratinga A.Ѭ, 14:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Enviroment By looking at the background of the poster of this campaign it appears to be flooded area. Not only that but there is ruins of industrial buildings also. This goes good with the being the campaign after Swamp Fever. Get ready to get your shoes down and dirty.....and bloody! --Kirby888 20:14, October 23, 2009 (UTC) German Version - MP5 It mentions on the page that the MP5 is available in the german version of L4D2. Is this true? And if so, WHAT?! Why do the Germans get extra weapons?! [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 03:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) To compensate for the fact their version is as censored as Australia's. --NovaSilisko 08:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Australia's version is less censored than German's version. In Australia its just the gore that is censored while in Germany, gore, all original weapons and the riot infected are censored. This is because they find attacking former officials offensive and im not sure why they changed the weapons. Look on the weapons page. They take away all the original weps (AK47, M16 etc.) and replace them with other weapons. LachlanR (talk) 08:43, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sob Story There is a sugar mill which consists of many Wandering Witches. The achievement 'Sob Story' can be earned by crossing the Sugar Mill without killing any of them. IS THERE A VIDEO I CAN WATCH WHERE YOU GET TO SEE THAT?!! =O Realism This campaign, when you play with good headsets, it becomes much more realist then others. It looks like you are in the game! Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 15:49, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Storm? How does the lighting attract the horde if it's up in the sky in the distance? Why would they go to the survivors when lightning strikes? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 20:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Probably for cinematic effect. Lightning's ominous. Imperialscouts 20:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :The lightning would probably startle the infected into looking around and then they might see you and attack you (being realistic) for gameplay it is dramatic and is another way of warning you that the storm is about to get really heavy and there is going to be a horde. LachlanR (talk) 08:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Reference to L4D? No Mercy and Dead Center both start off on a rooftop with a helicopter flying by. Death Toll and Dark Carnival both start off on a highway littered with cars. Dead Air and Swamp Fever both start off in an area that could only be accessed by the way they came in from, unless they came in by a now unusable way (rooftop of the greenhouse and other door of train car). Is there any connection between Blood Harvest and Hard Rain? The only one I can think of is that they start off in an area that is different naturally than other areas, but even then the rain in Hard Rain doesn't kick in towards the end, and Blood Harvest shares the trees with the beginning of Death Toll. :Hard Rain & Blood Harvest = Stalk fields. HR is Sugarcane, BH is corn. I haven't played Hard Rain or Blood Harvest enough to know, but are the stalk fields in the first chapter? Witches and Wandering Witches I removed: "This campaign is the only campaign to include both Witches and Wandering Witches" as Dead Centre and Swamp Fever feature both. Dead Centre 2-3 feature wanderers, 4 on Versus (not sure campaign) can feature Traditional Witches. Swamp Fever 1-3 has Howlers/ Sitters/ Traditional Witches. While The Plantation set during Daylight has Wanders. SandyK1LL :I haven't seen a sitting Witch in Dead Center, but Swamp Fever I wouldn't doubt. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 00:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::The only place I have ever seen a sitting witch in Dead Center is in the Mall crescendo near the window and occasionaly placed right outside the elevator on the ground floor of the finale.(360)--JiNX Bloodfang 06:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC) = Versus and items = I was just wondering if anyone knows whether or not items stay during the backtracking chapters in versus. I just realized that there are lots of supplies in the beggining, do you still have to be cautious with items in versus, or will new items spawn? Purplemonkey55 04:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think new ones spawn. I've only played VS on Hard Rain once, but considering on every other map you start out with 100 health, 4 kits, and guns regardless, I think the same would apply to Hard Rain. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Same here, I only played that campaign in versus once and neither team ever really made it far enough for me to notice. Purplemonkey55 04:03, January 20, 2010 (UTC) It works the same as any other VS campaign, putting health and other items back on the return trip. Places like the garage sale that have weapons will usually have tier 2 on the way to the mill but tier 1 on the way back, but not always. Safe rooms and the Burger Tank are fully restocked on the return.(360)--JiNX Bloodfang 06:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. Should that go on the article then? Purplemonkey55 03:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Elevator troubles Playing a VS match yesterday(360) my team was on the way back through the mill. We all got on the elevator, it rose about 4 feet rthen myself and one other person just stopped moving with it and hung in midair. When it reached the top and opened we both died hovering in the shaft. I remember there being some similar problems with No Mercy but none of us were screwing around throwing propane at each other, just riding. This is the first instance i have even heard of so I'm not sure if it was a game glitch or something in the server. For now I'm just putting this out there, has anyone else had this happen? Is it prolific enough to warrant a main article entry?--JiNX Bloodfang 20:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) The same thing happened to me too! I was playing a Versus match and we got back on the elevator. As soon as last person entered the elavator, someone started it and someone in my team got stranded outside the elevator below. After I got off the elevator, I got distracted and went towards the ledge to look at my partner that was left behind. Someone else in my team took a look down the ledge. That was until a Charger suddenly charged me off the ledge and killed me and another player who flew off the ledge. The player that was stranded outside the elevator earlier died for an unknown reason. The player that was upstairs alone tried running but of course he got smoked by a Smoker making my team lose. But I think it is a glitch. It could be the server because a bad server could do all kinds of strange things happen in-game. Gravyv321 Favorite Campaign? I think Hard Rain is the best campaign in L4D2. I dont know why but its just fun. The witches are fun to piss off too. 23:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Sign Easter Egg on 3: Mill Escape I did not take a screenshot sadly, but when I was playing, on 2nd Chapter of Hard Rain the sign outside the saferoom was not working and it had squares replacing each character, this always happens though, but when I played on the 3rd Chapter, the sign said "WARNING: ZOMBIES AHEAD!". Did anybody else encounter this? Sinic20 22:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's also been reported being on the sign on the finale, too. I have never seen this, despite many tests and playthroughs, but I'll stop it at around 1000 unsuccessful tests to remove it without screenshot or video. So far, I'm at about 351. Still a ways to go.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 05:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hurricane is Ida? Hard Rain is set in Mississippi, right? In October/November 2009? Well, a hurricane named Ida hit the Southeast US in November 2009, so I'm wondering if the hurricane herewould be Ida. Garythesnail 18:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I doubt it's meant to be a specific storm. Honestly, I don't really think it was even a hurricane. The South just has some ''really intense thunderstorms. I'm not as far south as Mississippi, but I've experienced them where I live Nightmirage 18:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I consider myself in the south (cause it's as far south as you can go in the United States) and our state is notorious for odd weather. This actually happened yesterday, it was humid all day long, then around 8 PM is just started storming. A few years ago it was Sunny, Cloudy, Rainy, and even Snowing at different times of the same day. Southern weather has ADHD, so don't blame the ocean. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :it not just in the south, is everywhere Chet himself said "Hard Rain starts in the early stages of a hurricane". However, I don't think it was any specific hurricane.--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' YOU. LOSE. 20:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I just discovered that the graffiti dates early October. No hurricanes hit at that time. But the survivors arrived after Oct. 15, as the latest date on the graffiti in Hard Rain is the 15th. So there are 16 days left of October. A 16 day gap is a long time, so I'm thinking that you guys are right. But if it was a real hurricane, It'd be Ida. Case Closed.